


Treasure

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Fan fiction of fan fiction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Under The Rose - Fandom
Genre: Fan Fiction of Fan Fiction, Holmes Brothers, Implied Relationships, fix it for Under The Rose, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Mycroft gets a most unexpected gift from his brother. Something that changes everything.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/gifts), [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/gifts).



> Mottlemoth's "Under The Rose" Chapter 23 Listen left bigblueboxat221b overwhelmed with angst and they asked for a fix it to help get them through until the conclusion. Here is my humble attempt. You don't need to have read Under The Rose to appreciate it I think. There is also a nod to green-violin-bow's "Gloves".

Mycroft Holmes walked into Whitehall that Monday morning with a small smile on his lips and a jaunty bounce in his gait. He nodded greetings to staff as he passed leaving a string of amazed faces in his wake.

 

“Good Morning,” he greeted his PA with a broader smile.

 

“Good Morning, sir. Did you have a pleasant weekend?” Anthea stood as she handed him a stack of files.

 

“Mmm, quite.” Mycroft confirmed as he glanced at the folders he’d been given before tucking them under his arm.

 

His weekend had been more than pleasant. It had been marvelous. He and Greg had gone back to the Brimstone to complete the birthday weekend that had been interrupted. They’d taken Thursday and Friday off this time and booked the spa suite. He was now considering having a ceiling waterfall spigot installed in his en suite at home after this weekend.

 

Unlocking his office door Mycroft entered to find a decorative box sitting on his otherwise pristine desk. He paused at the doorway, and then called to his PA.

 

“How did this get in here?”

 

Anthea stared at the object. “I have no idea. No one has been in since I arrived.”

 

Mycroft walked over to the desk and looked more closely at the item. It resembled a small treasure chest, much like one associated with pirates.

 

“Would you like me to call security and have it removed?” She asked.

 

There was a card propped against it facing his chair.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Mycroft recognized the handwriting on the card. “Thank you.” He dismissed Anthea with a small wave.

 

Mycroft settled in his chair and contemplated the chest and the card. It was obviously from Sherlock. Who else would have been able to penetrate his locked office over the weekend? Besides the handwriting was Sherlock’s and the card was addressed to “Brother-Mine”. There was nothing subtle about this gift. Sherlock wanted Mycroft to know it was from him.

 

He had not spoken to Sherlock since… well, best not to think too much about it. Sighing Mycroft reached for the card and opened the envelope. A rather banal picture of the ocean was on the front, clearly Dr. Watson’s taste. The inside was blank except for a short message:

 

_Mycroft,_

_I can never repay you for all you have done for me. Please accept my apology for not realizing this sooner._

_Sherlock_

_PS You’re not fat._

Warmth bloomed inside him and he felt his eyes start to tear. He sniffed as he blinked back the moisture in his eyes.

 

He set the card aside to open the chest. Mycroft’s breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the contents. Gold coins, like the chocolate ones with which Mummy had filled Sherlock’s Christmas stocking, were piled high. A few slipped out on to his desk as he opened the lid further. The gold foil glittered and he could smell the chocolate aroma bringing back gentler memories.

 

Mycroft reached for his mobile, his fingers trembling. This was a treasure not to be squandered and he would not waste a moment. His call was picked up on the second ring.


End file.
